


Hunger

by ENGLivesAndZERO



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, There are far too few Venom/reader angst stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENGLivesAndZERO/pseuds/ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: Basically a Venom/Reader with shit-load of angstSeriously, there are far too few angst-ridden Venom/reader stories out there. Already planning another.





	Hunger

Tears were prominent in the girl's eyes, and the symbiote could taste her pain, her fear. And he _hated_ it. He hated that his little, beloved, precious morsel was here, trapped with them; it'd have been bad enough if it'd been only he and Eddie. But with (Y/n), things got... So, so much more complicated.

He didn't even know where they _were_! The sights, the smells, everything was so completely _off_ that the alien was lost.

And now, here the mates, his mates, were; being starved and dehydrated by unknown enemies to try and control Venom himself.

His mind was in turmoil. If he didn't eat soon, he'd die. If he didn't eat soon, he'd have to turn to Eddie's organs, killing his beloved host. But he _couldn't_ eat -- the only other possible food source was his other mate, (Y/n).

How could he do this? How could he choose? If he didn't already know that the bad guys doing this to them _wouldn't_ let his beloveds go, he'd have succumbed to their demands.

But he knew. He knew if he relented, if he gave in, they would kill all three of them.

"Venom?"

The scratchy, weak voice drew the symbiote back to the present. Turning his milky gaze towards the source, the alien tilted his head. By the sleep cycle of his mates, both should be asleep (Eddie was), so... Why not her?

The frail form of his girl caused a pain the flare in him, but he quickly shook it off.

"Yes, morsel?" He returned, low, rumbling voice quiet.

The dulled (e/c) orbs of the girl looked up at where he lay curled around her, a sniffle echoing from her throat. For a brief moment, Venom almost lunged for it, the ravenous hunger causing him to lose focus.

But he blinked, and the thought was gone, leaving only guilt. There was a pause, and after a few minutes, he figured (Y/n) must have fallen asleep. But a soft whimper came from them, and he knew she was still awake.

"Is Eddie awake?"

"No. He is asleep."

She nodded, then;

"Venom, you can't keep doing this." Her voice was strained, wavering.

The massive being winced. He knew her words rang with truth.

A truth he did not yet wish to face.

"We don't know what you are talking about." He knew he fucked up, that she'd catch his bluff, when his voice cracked.

A tired, pained sigh came from his female, and she snuggled closer to his form. His arms wrapped around her form, trying to soothe the trembling.

"Love, yes you do. You're starving. You're _dying_. You're lack of food is taking a toll on you; you and Ed both."

Oh, how he hated when she was right.

"Vee, how long have you been with Eddie." It was more of a statement than a question, be he still answered.

"Three years."

"And..." She trailed off, voice catching in her throat.

Venom ran a clawed hand through her hair, being as gentle as he could possibly be.

"And me?" Her voice sounded so small, so full of pain...

"Six.... Six months." He didn't know what she was getting at, but comparing the time like that...

A knot of fear began to form in his stomach. Whatever she was getting at wasn't good. The look in her eyes drove that realization even further.

"You love him, Venom. And he, you." Oh god, she was feeling left out, wasn't she?

"We love you, too. Both of us. You're our girlfriend, our mate, _ours_." The possessiveness in his snarl sent a shudder trailing down the female's spine.

"Venom..." She began, body now shaking with fear.

The symbiote ignored this, a lower, deeper snarl coming from him as his claws closed into a fist in her hair.

"Venom, please-"

A haze fell over him, and his massive hand jerked her away from him.

"Vee-"

As he stood, he picked the now-pale woman up by the throat. His lips were peeled back in a snarl.

"Veno-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." His voice boomed, dropping into a deeper, more primal pitch.

She didn't scream -- she _never_ screamed. He hated it. Her silence only confirmed what he was fearing.

No more words came from her, just whimpers and sniffles and tears. Venom's grip loosened, allowing (Y/n) to fall to the ground. Heaving a sigh, the alien laid back down, curling around the now-pained human.

"We will take care of it."

With that, he used a tendril to smack her head, knocking the poor thing out.

\----------

"Venom?"

It'd been a week since their conversation. His female mate had taken to staying silent, avoiding any and all attempts at communication, be it Venom or Eddie who tried.

It, again, was what Venom thought to be night. Again, Eddie was out cold. (Y/n) hadn't moved from her corner, the furthest away from Venom. She kept her dull optics focused on the ground.

At first, the symbiote opted to ignore her call; he was still unconcerned with what anyone else would recognize as lack of will. He figured she was just being annoying, like the spurts she had sometimes in the past. Eddie's explanations, all his concerns, had fallen on deaf ears.

So when she began to no longer wish to interact, he chalked it up to her being petty and annoying.

"Venom, I'm not worth it."

Annoyance, anger, and fear all burst into Venom's mind as he whipped his head towards her paler-yet form. Claws splayed, blinded by rage, the symbiote struck the (h/c) female.

And again.

It wasn't until the scent of blood washed over him that the fog lifted. Terror briefly fluttered in his mind, but when she let out a groan, he rolled his eyes.

"You're our mate."

"Choose."

The demand took him by surprise.

"We don't understand-"

"You're dying. Eddie is your host, your mate. I'm just a fling. Choose who you wish to save."

A pained silence floated around them.

"You choose Eddie over me."

Pain was the only emotion she held now. No fear, not even as blood dripped from the side of her face.

"If you keep doing this, you'll hurt Eddie. You need food. You and him are so, so close. I'm just some bitch who crashed y'all's relationship. So eat me. I can be your food source."

God, was that tempting...

"No."

"And why not?" She shot back, struggling to heave herself to her feet.

"Because you're our mate."

"I didn't used to be. You used to hate me."

Venom was impressed. Never before had she spoken to him so boldly, even when things were going smoothly. She'd always held a fear of him, but that fear was pushed back by her love.

Now, though, that fear seemed to be gone. Only love, pain, and determination blazed in her eyes -- and Venom knew how stubborn she could be.

"We will _not_ harm you, morsel."

"Then I'll do it myself."

This caused the symbiote to freeze. Though he didn't fully understand the intent, the way her voice lowered into a hiss caused nervousness to crackle through him.

\-------------

It had scarcely been twenty-four hours before Venom awoke to the scent of blood. He had no real control over his body at this point; he merely lunged towards the source. The faint sound of pained cries trickled into his senses, but he paid no mind. His eyes seemed to only see red, and it wasn't until after he had completely devoured the scent-source and the opening of their only way out that he came-to.

Blood was in small puddles, and the roaring hunger was slightly dimmed. The alien, regaining his head, looked around. Where was (Y/n)? She was just there when they'd all fallen to sleep, right? His eyes scored the room before landing on a young-looking male.

"You've eaten! Don't hurt me, please!" He squeaked, "I just need to clean u-"

He was devoured before he could finish, and Venom charged from the cell. Power surged through his muscles as he picked up speed. Claws outstretched, jaw open wide, the symbiote tore through the bad guys with ease. Soon, the entire building was void of life, save for the alien and his host.

_"Venom? What's going on?"_

The groggy voice of Eddie's mind startled Venom, and it only took a heartbeat for all traces of him to fade, revealing a ragged-looking man dark hair a mess and gray-blue eyes full of fatigue. The pale human stumbled at the sudden loss of support, collapsing against a wall.

"Fucking... Venom, what the hell?" He coughed, letting himself slide down 'til he was sitting, knees pressed to his chest.

_"Eddie... We can't find (Y/n). We keep smelling her, but there's no trail. She couldn't have been far. Eddie... Eddie, something's wrong here."_

The man nearly screamed. Aside from Venom, the girl made him complete -- she loved both him _and_ his Other. The thought of life without her tore at his insides.

Then... He sensed it. The symbiote seemed... Distracted. Eddie himself hadn't been conscious -- once they'd been captured, Venom had taken over and refused to let Eddie come out in order to protect his precious host.

But now? Now Venom seemed to be hiding something, and the man had a sinking suspicion on just what it was. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, he stood up.

"Venom." His voice was demanding, and there was only silence on the other end.

He didn't have time for this.

"VENOM!!!" He screamed, slamming his fists against the wall.

_"Eddie we're so so sorry we don't know what happened one moment we were arguing again then we fell asleep then we smelled blood and then when we could see again there were puddles and a strange man and the taste of her blood on our mouth and we think we ate her and we didn't mean to we promised we promised we promised we ate her oh god Eddie we ate her we killed her she's **gone**!!!_

The pure agony and panic that washed over him from their shared connection caused Eddie to fall flat on his ass. The symbiote seemed to curl in on itself in his mind, its keening causing the man to cover his ears. It was a useless action, and soon his own cries joined with his symbiote's.

\----------------------

Neither of them knew how many days it had been since they broke free. Neither of them really knew how they'd gotten home again. All they knew was that their bed, their arms, their home was cold. Frigid, icey cold. Venom had fallen silent, and Eddie was stressed.

He wanted to hate Venom. He wanted to scream at the alien for taking away his other love. He wanted to hurt the monster that _ate_ (Y/n).

But he couldn't. Because he knew already that Venom had no control, that the hunger had droven him to instability. When they first brought (Y/n) into their relationship, Venom had made it painfully clear that he would choose Eddie over the girl. Even said it to her face.

And maybe, if he'd still had that hostility towards her, the man _could_ have hated him.

But the pain his Other was feeling... The deep regret and hatred he felt for himself... There was no punishment worse than that.

The two hardly spoke now, and Venom -being well-fed from his attack on their captors- had yet to need to hunt. It was something neither of the two enjoyed, but something the simply couldn't change. They had lost their other mate.

\--------------------------------

_"Eddie?"_

Silence answered the symbiote. Had he really lost both his mates? The dark entity formed as a snake-like being, attached to his beloved at the arm. What he saw was heart-wrenching.

Eddie lay with a jacket. Not just any jacket. (Y/n)'s jacket. Sobs wracked the man, and he held the fabric closer to him.

"I miss her so much, Vee." He choked, looking up at his Other for the first time in months.

Instantly, Venom had wrapped himself around Eddie, half-forming in order to hold his mate in his arms. The alien's own sobs echoed.

"We want her back!" He wailed softly, burying his face into Eddie's neck.

The man snuggled back, trembling.

"I do, too, love."

 

 

 

_"I do, too."_


End file.
